Hopes and Dreams
by Jane Glass
Summary: He likes her, she likes him...it's complicated...but they can hope and dream.


**Hopes and Dreams**

**Chapter 1: The Silent Conversation **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RF4.**

**A.N.: So…Doug and Raven. Don't look at me like that. -_- I know Raven probably is supposed to be married…and she's probably supposed to be twenty or thirty something…but you know what? Could we just say she isn't married or that old? Yeah, slightly AU on her side…. Anyways, this is a one-shot (might make it longer later). Enjoy!**

**Rated: T (mentions of death…slight hints of romance…)**

**Warnings: Spoilers...**

* * *

Winter has only recently begun, but already the people of Selphia had to wear coats when walking about the town. People shiver and wave to one another this busy Monday, all the while holding their coats closer to them. Some of them were cranky, while others remain cheerful as ever.

It was beginning to snow again, and people pick up their pace, trying to hurry over to their destinations. Few people didn't have anything better to do and started catching snow, but most of them had things to do and didn't want to get wet.

Doug for one had to head over to Kiel and Forte's house as he needed to return a book he had barrowed. He had thought that today would be best, since it hadn't been snowing, but it looks as if he had been wrong.

He sighs and watches his breath in the air as he hurries to the street just to the right of the part of the castle where the butlers stayed. Living across town from where Kiel lived had its down sides, for sure.

He spots Dylas just now, and he slows up a bit. Dylas appears to be talking with Vishnal and Arthur about something, and then he stops for a moment and turns to look at Doug. Turning his head away, Doug begins walking again. He didn't feel like fighting with Dylas again today and the chances of them getting into a fight just by talking was high.

Doug yelps a bit as he bumps into someone suddenly, so he looks over at the person in front of him, ready to yell at them for not watching where they were going, but his angry words seemed to get stuck in his throat when he saw that he had run into Raven.

Her pink hoodie was pulled up, and instead of wearing her short stomach showing shirt, she is wearing a long shirt that covers her stomach, but other than that, she was dressed the same as usual.

Doug shifts his weight onto his other foot as he began wondering why she even came to this town…or why she still comes to this town. Did she like the people that much? Maybe she just likes Frey that much? He wouldn't let himself hope that she visits because she has a crush on someone.

Raven tries to stare back at the gray and green eyes of Doug, but she blinks a bit before looking down. Why had she stopped? Why wasn't she walking anymore, instead of just standing here in silence?

She glances back up at him for a moment. He looks more tired than usual. Was he working harder? Perhaps the cold weather was rough on him? _He should be wearing a coat or something_, Raven thought before glancing at his bare knees, _and some longer pants_.

For a moment she considers handing her coat to him, but she quickly remembers that he gets embarrassed by stuff like that and would likely snap at her for it. _I guess he thinks it would make him seem less manly_, she supposes, though the idea of him ever seeming manly was quite a laugh itself.

"Hi…" Doug mumbles, wanting to mentally hit his head for standing here for so long without speaking. She probably thought he was a complete idiot now. Not that he cares. _She can think whatever she wants to think_, he thought, _I don't care!_

"Yeah, hey…" Raven says in return. It was odd, the silence between them. Like poison…except less uncomfortable. She didn't mind the silence, but it was as if she couldn't bring herself to speak. She wonders if it's because she doesn't want to say something she'll regret in front of him.

They continue to stare at one another, neither able to say anything else, or perhaps neither wanting to say anything else. Raven began wiping the fallen snow off of her hoodie, and then she looks back to Doug who was still staring. She thought it was kind of rude, but at the same time, quite flattering.

She almost reached forward to wipe the snow off of his shoulders, but thought better of it and stopped herself before blushing a bit. What could he be thinking about? Perhaps he was thinking about how she was annoying and how he wishes that he could walk away right now…or maybe how a cup of hot chocolate would be nice right now.

Doug found himself staring into her blue eyes. It was as if he were drowning…. It is a shame that he plans on killing Ventuswill…how he can't become too close to anybody…how he can't date anybody.

"…have to go." Doug murmurs before walking past her quickly. He couldn't think about her right now. He had things to do…he wouldn't let that lizard get away with what she did just because he likes someone.

"Okay…" Raven manages out, but he is already too far to hear her. Why was he so mysterious…so strange…? She wasn't very social herself, but she wants to talk with him. She wants to laugh with him and cry with him. '_That could never happen, right?_' she wouldn't get upset about this…she just wouldn't.

One day Doug might be able to tell her all of his secrets, but today wasn't that day. She might be married by then, or maybe she already is…but he would allow himself to hope a little bit. He wouldn't get his hope up too high, but a little hope never hurt anybody.

Raven would wait a while more. She would continue waiting and wishing, but when she was sure that he didn't care about her, then she would give up. And if she did have to give up, then she wouldn't get upset about that either. Though she hopes she'll never have to give up.

They would both hope…and one day….

* * *

**Done! I hope everybody enjoyed this! Please leave a review! **


End file.
